This invention relates to devices for installing and removing ball bearings, and more particularly mounting and removing of ball bearings into wheel hubs, pulleys, conveyors and the like. Frequently these bearings are of a flange type, and the device is shown and described as applied to a flange type bearing, but the flange itself plays no role in the construction or operation of the device. Traditionally, this type of bearing was installed by cutting a circular hole in the surface to which the bearing was to be installed, holding the bearing in place manually, and mounting the bearing by impacting it, typically with a bronze bar being struck with a hammer. This type of installation requires a good deal of skill, and even those skilled in installation of flange bearings have damaged bearings because the bronze bar was not centered upon the inner race of the bearing when it was struck. Another problem inherent in the use of a bronze bar and hammer is that when the bearing is close to an obstruction, it is difficult to maneuver the bar and hammer to hit the bearing squarely.